marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 3
* * * * * * * * Robin (Timothy Drake) * Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) * * Catwoman (Selina Kyle) * * Superman (Clark Kent) * * * * Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira) * Superboy (Conner Kent) * Lobo * * Batman (Bruce Wayne) Supporting Characters: * Lois Lane * * * * * * * * * * * Villains: * Other Characters: *The Brothers. **Merged form of the Brothers. * * * * * * * * Darkseid (Uxas) * Joker * Steel (John Henry Irons) * Black Canary (Dinah Lance) * Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) * Cyborg Superman (Hank Henshaw) * Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) * Flash (Wally West) * Aquaman (Orin) * Shazam (Jebediah of Canaan) * Bibbo Bibbowski * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ** *** * ** Gotham City ** Metropolis ** Fawcett City ***Daily Planet * Items: * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = *This issue is reprinted in DC Versus Marvel Comics. *As of this issue, Jubilee and Robin are a couple. This is only mentioned in this series. *Though previous issues hinted that Ben Reilly is attracted to Lois Lane, this is the only issue where he asks her out on a date. He is embarrassed to learn that she is already engaged. *A plot point in this issue is that Lois Lane and Clark Kent are engaged to each other. The characters would get married in Superman: The Wedding Album #1 (December, 1996). The series apparently precedes that story. *A much-publicized aspect of this crossover were the 11 battles between champions of the DC and Marvel Universes. Of these battles, 3 take place in issue #2 and 8 in issue #3. Issue #1 serves as a prologue and #4 as an epilogue. In order of depiction the battles and their results are the following: **Battle 1: Thor defeats Captain Marvel. **Battle 2: Flash defeats Quicksilver. **Battle 3: Aquaman defeats Namor. **Battle 4: Robin defeats Jubilee. **Battle 5: Silver Surfer defeats Green Lantern. **Battle 6: Elektra defeats Catwoman. **Battle 7: Wolverine defeats Lobo. **Battle 8: Storm defeats Wonder Woman. **Battle 9: Spider-Man defeats Superboy. **Battle 10:Superman defeats the Hulk. **Battle 11: Batman defeats Captain America. *The battle between Marvel and DC characters technically ends with 6 to 5 victory for the Marvel side. The 6 Marvel victors were Thor, Silver Surfer, Elektra, Wolverine, Storm, and Spider-Man. The 5 DC victors were the Flash, Aquaman, Robin, Superman, and Batman. However the victory of one of the Brothers is rendered moot by agreement of the entities to co-exist in issue #4. | Trivia = *Several characters of this issue make either silent cameos or have relatively brief appearances. This was the result of the lack of space for further fleshing out their roles and the decision to keep the core cast small. This is one of the rather controversial aspects of the crossover, as pointed out by various online sources. *While the series was ongoing, the two companies agreed to allow reader input for part of the main battles. The input was given in the form of mailed ballots and online votes. This has led to long-lasting accusations that the "battle" was actually a popularity contest and that several battle results make no sense. In other words, that the most popular character wins, rather than the most powerful or skilled character. *The most controversial aspect of this issue with readers was the victory of Wolverine over Lobo. While Wolverine is the most popular character among the two, Lobo is considered to be more powerful. Lobo has been depicted as immortal, practically invulnerable, with a Healing Factor of his own, and with strength comparable to Superman. How Wolverine managed to beat him is neither depicted on panel, nor explained. | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}